They Call Me Velociraptor
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: A new student joins not only Seirin, but their basketball team! As they play basketball with the whole team, Kuroko noticed that no matter how much he studies the new boy, he can't tell what he's thinking or what his next actions will be. Not sure about pairings. MALE OC.


**I wrote this a while ago but then didn't continue it. Though I decided to rewrite it and here. Yes it's an OC, but not another Girl OC, as if there isn't enough female ones... People need to make good male ones TAT**

**And can someone give me ideas? Please? Rather it's reviews or pms, I really do need some for this story! QAQ**

**Anyway, here's some Information. **

**[ Name: Sadao Kazuo **

**Appearance: Long black hair; Gold cat like eyes. **

**Height: 5"8**

**Birthday: December 20th**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: It is not certain. His personality is not one thing. Some used to say he had split personalities.**

**Back round Information: Sadao played basketball ever since he was in elementary school. He grew up to be called Velociraptor as a nickname, for being more swift and clever than his opponents and for other reasons that are not often shared anymore because people used to think it was strange. Although it seems he regrets his past and title... ]**

* * *

><p><em>They Call Me Velociraptor<em>

_Summary: A new student joins not only Seirin, but their basketball team! As they play basketball with the whole team, Kuroko noticed that no matter how much he studies the new boy, he can't tell what he's thinking or what his next actions will be._

* * *

><p><em>Normally people would immediately think of dangerous killer beasts that once roamed the earth before time, when dinosaurs were around. They said that Velociraptors were fast, clever, but were brutal. They are definitely one of the most well known, and feared, dinosaur that ever lived that people know of today.<em>

_But nowadays, whenever you hear of Velociraptor, you think of the basketball all star- Who's only in middle school! Although he wasn't as well known as this so called Generation Of Miracles who were prodigies in another middle school, he was definitely heard of._

_Apparently the boy had been playing basketball ever since he was in elementary school and had grown a love for the sport. He played it all the time, as his parents and a few kids who watched him play in school said. Everyone, even people who were jealous or loathed him, admitted he was good for a kid._

_The eventually lead to people finding him out when he played games in middle school on a basketball team. They say he is so talented that he could probably go against one of the Generation Of Miracles and have a chance at winning._

_People were confused by the fact that even though he was that skilled, he still played with his team and helped them get scores. Whenever they did something wrong, he would be there to reassure him. He was the Prodigy that everyone wanted to be. A talented and skilled basketball player who played fair and was a great sport in the game._

_Though as he grew up and soon entered high school, no one still know the boys real past. No one except himself, but he would never tell a soul. As long as no one knew then everything would be okay._

_No one can know the past of Kazuo Sadao, the Prodigy in basketball known as Velociraptor._

* * *

><p>"Sadao, you're going to be late! We are not going to repeat what happened in middle school!"<p>

At the loud voice echoing through the house, a teenage boy groaned as he covered his head with a pillow. Did he really have to get up? He didn't feel like going, he was too tired...

"If you don't go today, I won't let you play basketball!"

The boy immediately sat up, golden cat like eyes widening behind his long, black messy hair. He always did have bad bed head.

_'She did not just threaten me with basketball...'_ The teen thought in disbelief, glaring at the door. No one takes away his precious privilege to play basketball!

Sadao sighed as he got up, moving the covers so he wouldn't trip. Guess there's a point in going to school today...

Now before you get to conclusions, Sadao is not the kind of kid that hates school and thinks it's pointless. He actually wants to go to school and learn. He wanted an education and get somewhere in life, but it seems people these days don't think the same.

As he got dressed, Sadao sighed as he thought about what he had to do in his classes today. After making sure he didn't have to study for any tests or quizzes, he decided today wouldn't be so bad.

He already joined the team as soon as he entered Seirin High School. He was glad that no one recognized him. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. That was the past now.

After getting dressed and putting on his shoes and black hoodie, he headed downstairs to get to school.

"Sadao, don't forget to feed the cats!" His mother reminded him. He lived in a house with his parents and his older brother who couldn't keep a job.

He sighed but didn't say anything. He was already getting ready to feed them... Though his mother didn't know so he avoided getting irritated.

In his neighborhood, there are a lot of cats. Some are nice and approach humans while others are scared. The scared ones, Sadao would have to say sadly, might be smarter. After all, he lived in a violent neighborhood where taking an innocent creatures life was fun. Even kids thought it was fun. No, especially the kids.

A year ago, his brother once took in a grumpy cat claiming he would take care of it. Of course, Sadao was the one to take care of it so the poor thing didn't die of starvation. Even though the cat was still grumpy, even today, he did create a little bond with it.

As soon as it was old enough, Sadao let him go and apparently he mated with all the females around the neighborhood. The first litter, he had four kits with a half-tamed female cat which was good. With the help of his mother, Sadao had taken two of the kits in. The other two, which were black and white twins, were too cautious and didn't come in their house.

He kept the kits in his house over the winter so they would survive until spring. They grew up and sadly, his father got angry at them when he was away over the summer and kicked them out without his say. He remembered how much anger he felt, which he had to conceal. He remembered thinking '_They aren't your kits, they're mine. You don't have the right to kick them out.'_

But Sadao never said anything. He was afraid of his father, that's why. He hated to admit it, but he always had been. Before it became illegal, when he was younger, his father would punish him physically when he did something wrong or didn't do something right.

Let's not get into that too much. After all, Sadao is trying to forget his past.

Well, after that, he fed the cats every so often. Not just his own, but all the cats. He was eventually known as the caretaker of the cats, and whenever someone had a problem with one, found a new litter, or even a deceased cat in their back yard, they came to him.

One time when he was waiting for the bus to go to school when some kids approached him. They said there was a dead cat in the front yard of their house and said it was frozen. Well, it was winter and snow covered the ground so it was believable. After confirming the cat was dead and making sure it wasn't one he knew, he began picking up snow with his bare hands and covered the cat.

He didn't know the cat, but it was obvious it died of starvation and it laid down to find warmth and never got back up. It deserved to have a memorial, even if it wasn't some proper funeral.

After that, apparently the cat he had the biggest bond with, an all black cat named Kirito had kits. He apparently mated with a female that he has seen around and knew it was a nice female. He often fed her and petted her while she ate.

They had beautiful kits but... One died because of starvation, another died because kids threw it into the air and let it drop multiple times, and the last one was the worst. It was the runt, too small to even run or walk yet. The kids found it and threw rocks at it, eventually killing it. How furious Sadao had been!

Those were basically his grandchildren that those kids killed! Luckily one survived and he still fed it whenever he could. It was all black, just like his father. He would protect this one as much as he could.

Sadao heated up a plate with various small but safe meats for the cats out back. Kirito, his sister which was the other cat he took care of, and his kits came around fairly often. Though Kirito came around the most, always meowing until Sadao came out and sat with him.

Well, enough about cats. At least you now know that Sadao has a big bond with cats, especially a black cat named Kirito.

After feeding the cats, Sadao went back inside and grabbed his binder. It was a binder full of drawings. It wasn't even for school despite a few papers that he lazily put in the binder rather than their actual folders they belong in.

After getting his binder, he left the house quickly so he wasn't late to school. He couldn't wait for basketball practice and to see everyone again. He wasn't best friends with every one of course, but he did meet them already. They were a nice team, a team he wouldn't mind working with.

Apparently two of them were freshmen too, just like him. One was named Kagami Taiga, which he learned had an extraordinary jumping power. Though he wasn't very smart... Or very bright. Unlike the other kid.

His name was Kuroko Tetsuya and he was kind of amusing in a good way. People say he disappears but Sadao had good eyes. He could see Kuroko almost all the time. Sometimes he really did disappear but when you know what to look for, it's easy. He especially liked Kuroko because he was calm, quiet, collected, and doesn't show much emotion. Much like himself.

Plus he heard that Kuroko was apart of the Generation Of Miracles, despite being small. Though he didn't underestimate him.

Sadao thought about the team as he walked to school. He lived close by so it was easy to just walk to school everyday. It didn't take long until he saw the school. All he would have to do is get through class then after school is basketball practice!

* * *

><p>Sadao quietly walked into the gym after getting changed into his practice clothes. The second years were already inside, warming up with a light jog around the gym. He decided to join them before he got in trouble for standing around. Their coach, Riko, can be cruel sometimes...<p>

"Kazuo." Hyuuga, the captain of the team, greeted when he joined them in jogging.

"I told you to call me Sadao. No last names." Sadao said softly, looking ahead. When he met everyone, he told them to call him Sadao, not his last name. He didn't mind if they added anything to the end, like how Kuroko called him Sadao-kun.

"Then we will just call you Sadao-chan!" Koganei said, giving an unnecessary thumbs up.

Sadao held back a sigh, knowing that was what he deserved. He should have said no female honorific at the end...

"Well... I want to call him kitty." Izuki, the point guard, said with amusement.

"Kitty? Aren't I more like a kitty?" Koganei asked.

"Look at his eyes. Slit, like a cats. Plus his hair looks like a black cats fur!" Izuki said and almost fell when Hyuuga smacked the back of his head. "Don't make fun of the first year."

"I'm just saying!" Izuki said but continued jogging anyway. Sadao honestly didn't mind that nickname, knowing he has been compared to a cat many times. So long as it wasn't... that nickname.

"Hey look, Kagami is out." Koganei said, nudging the tall black haired male beside him. '_Mitobe... No one ever heard his voice...'_ Sadao thought, glancing at the center before looking over. Indeed, Kagami had began jogging around, Kuroko beside him. It seems that neither the second years nor Kagami realized Kuroko was there.

Slowing down, Sadao waited until he was beside Kagami and Kuroko.

"Kazuo? You need something?" Kagami asked, confused as to why the boy stopped for him.

"It's Sadao. And no, not from you at least. I want to jog with Tetsuya." Sadao said which got Kuroko's attention.

"If that's what you want." Kuroko said, surprisingly Kagami who almost jumped to the ceiling. After the usual 'Kuroko, since when were you there?!' ordeal was done, Sadao and Kuroko left Kagami behind so they could jog alone.

Sadao kept it light, knowing Kuroko didn't have much stamina. "So, how have you been today, Tetsuya?"

"Fine." Kuroko replied. "And you, Sadao-kun?"

"I've been fine as well. Almost didn't get up this morning since I was tired." Sadao said, refraining from sighing.

"I see. Make sure to get more sleep then." Kuroko said, which was an expected reply. Kuroko never really pried into anyone's business unless it's needed or important.

"Thanks." Sadao said, wondering what else to say. He wasn't exactly sociable... Luckily Riko saved him by blowing her whistle, signalling that the warm up was over and practice would start.

"Alright! Today we will be doing teams!" Riko said, making sure everyone heard her. "Three against three! First team will be... Hyuuga, Mitobe, and Izuki against Kagami, Kuroko-kun, and Sadao-kun."

'_Perfect! I'll get to play with Tetsuya and Taiga today.'_ Sadao thought excitedly, although his face was still calm and emotionless. Watching Kuroko's way of basketball was fun, and Kagami's enthusiasm made the fun even better.

He also noticed that Kagami and Kuroko had a little partnership going on when they play. Kuroko, with his lack of presence, would steal the ball then pass it to Kagami who will make the points. Between their plays is when Sadao would steal the ball and attempt to make some points himself which wasn't hard. Though he held back, not wanting anyone to think he was too good.

It went on for a little while longer until Riko stopped it so they could practice with free shots and such. Apparently his team won, which was no surprise to him. The second years and the rest of the first years congratulated Kagami and Kuroko, not because of their win, but because they did well at playing and already became partners despite just joining the team a little while ago.

He didn't like attention anyway.

Sadao got a ball, set on practicing alone, not like anyone would approach him anyway. Hyuuga was always too busy hitting Izuki on the head for making horrible puns, Kagami and Kuroko always worked together, Koganei and Mitobe were practically never separated, and the first years... He didn't really get to know them.

He practiced dribbling patterns and skills along with shooting as he thought.

Hyuuga was a bit strict and uptight at times, but he did care about the team.

Izuki was usually cool, and even though he made bad jokes, he can get serious when he wanted. He had a clear head, Sadao could tell.

Mitobe, the male who's voice no one heard. He's reliable, strong, and caring. Especially for Koganei.

Koganei was... Well, he wasn't exactly special at anything. He was just there... But he's kind and fun loving, also enthusiastic.

_'I already know about Taiga and a little about Tetsuya... Though that guy is a mystery. He's always so emotionless and careful... At least he isn't loud mouthed like Kagami.'_ Sadao thought, smiling softly in amusement. It was a nice team, and as he said before, he wouldn't mind playing with them.

* * *

><p>Sadao sighed when he walked home, feeling a little tired after practice. Of course, even now, he tried his best. He didn't want to get out of shape or lose his touch or something.<p>

He opened the door to his house after bending down to pet Kirito who was waiting for him in front of his house. Walking inside, Sadao set his binder down on the table so he could remove his jacket. Maybe he would take a nap since he was a bit tired.

He didn't pay any mind to his father who was sitting in the living room, doing something on his phone. '_Surprised he's not focused on his video game...'_ Sadao thought sarcastically.

"Hey," Sadao looked up, hearing his brother's voice. "Want to do the dishes for me?"

"Hajime, I really don't-"

"Thanks!" Hajime said as he walked off before Sadao could deny his request. Sadao sighed, knowing that his nap would have to wait.

'_Why don't you get your face off the tv screen and do your own chores. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean you can boss me around like this.'_ Sadao thought but never said it.

He just headed into the kitchen, ready to do the dishes. As he started setting them up, he heard voices in the living room.

"It should be that no one eats unless they provide something for the house." Sadao heard his father said. "They don't do anything anyway."

_'I understand Hajime, but don't talk as if you know us...'_ Sadao thought angrily but his face remained calm.

"They do things around the house-" His mother tried to say but was cut off.

"Hajime can't keep a job and has his face stuck in the video game every day." His father said.

'_Says the one who cares more about his game console than his family and didn't even finish school!'_

"Plus Sadao doesn't do anything. He stays in his room as soon as he gets home from school and does nothing." His father continued, making Sadao slowly stop his movements.

"You talk as if you know us.." Sadao murmured angrily before trying to calm down as he continued the dishes. He couldn't let himself get angry... Even if his father was a horrible hypocrite.

"Now that's not true, Sadao has been doing his chores." His mother argued. In fact, he has been doing Hajime's as well, but she didn't get a chance to say it before his father cut in stubbornly.

"Well he isn't doing it well. There's a mess everyday. The house is never clean." He complained.

'_That's because Hajime can't clean his messes and because you don't do anything to help clean.'_ Sadao thought before he could stop himself.

"Whatever." His mother said, giving up. "Have it your way."

"I'm going up." His father said just as Sadao finished the dishes. He knew how to get them done fast while making sure they were clean. There wasn't much anyway. He waited until he heard his father's heavy footsteps on the stairs before he went out into the living room.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" She asked curiously.

"Dishes." Sadao said simply, grabbing his binder, trying to hide his anger.

"You know he doesn't realize what you've been doing-"

"I know because he can't get his face out of his video games, I know." Sadao said with a sigh.

"Know what, go upstairs." His mother said, suddenly looking irritated. "I can't talk to anyone without getting an attitude. Just go to your room."

Sadao stared at his mother before frowning. He said nothing, just quickly going upstairs into his room. Why did his family have to be so difficult?

Once he entered his room, he set his binder down on his desk before flopping onto his bed. He sighed into his pillow, trying to calm down. It would be bad if he got angry and he didn't want to make any mistakes...

Trying to calm down, he thought about Seirin. What a nice team. They were just created last year and weren't really known or good, but he liked their sportsmanship and teamwork. It's rare to find such a good team like that nowadays.

Sadao rolled over onto his back, looking at his ceiling before closing his eyes. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. He definitely wouldn't repeat any mistakes that he made in middle school and he would keep the identity of the infamous Velociraptor hidden.


End file.
